really_big_shipfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye
Skye is a synthetic spaceship pilot, interstellar drifter, former bounty hunter, and unashamed pervert. A former human, his body has been replaced bit by bit until the only remaining organic parts are some stray cells and bacteria that he just doesn't have the heart to purge. Technically that would make him a mezzode, but he just prefers synth. His ship is the Disaster's Embrace, a heavily modified light cruiser reworked into an armed and armored cargo barge. He makes his living traveling and trading goods too dangerous for anyone else to handle. Appearance Skye's a pretty small synth, in fact he's a relatively small humanoid with a rather slight build overall. His innards add a bit more weight than one would expect, and he's a fair bit stronger than his appearance suggests as well. Compared to an average synth however, he falls a bit short in the strength department. His typical outfit is a set of black combat boots, blue jeans, and a brown pre-space Sol-style bomber jacket over a plain shirt. The jacket has some patches on it from different places he's been around the galaxy, and he even has a set of aviator sunglasses to complete the look. He keeps a sidearm on him most of the time, nothing heavy duty but just a simple laser pistol for personal defense. His hair is bright red and somewhat messy, in a way that almost has to be artificial as it's almost perfectly messy. Cherry red too, with a pumpkin orange stripe. It contrasts shockingly with his somewhat antiquated choice of clothes. One of his few interesting programs allows him to switch his appearance between a preset male and female look. He can't shapechange in the conventional sense, as both looks are preprogrammed. Once one sees it, it does make his hairstyle look quite androgynous. Girl-Skye (who goes by the name Kina) is a little more slight of stature, thinner in the waist with a small B cup bust and fuller hips. Her jacket tends to look a bit oversized when like this, so she might be found without it, possibly having replaced her jeans for camo pants. She has a limited wardrobe, but may be seen in a minidress or other cuter and racier outfits as she expands her options. Category:Characters Category:IC Category:Mezzodes Personality Skye is an odd one, almost as though he's trying to juggle too many personality traits at once. He attempts to be respectful and polite, but can turn cold and confrontational when backed into a corner. He seems to have a sense of morality, but frequents strip clubs. He refuses to smuggle or ship slaves, but he openly admits to killing any pirates who engage him on deliveries. Having been once fully human, he tends to keep the processing power of his synthetic brain throttled down unless he needs it, keeping his general awareness and intellect in the range of an organic human for most social interactions. He's the type who doesn't like to think deep because he fears the thoughts he'll find there. In a big universe sometimes it's best to keep things simple, and he seems to be trying to do just that. His girl side comes with some minor shifts in personality, though nothing that completely alters him as a being. She tends to be a little more open, a little sillier, a little more playful and a little more feisty. One could argue that Kina is Skye with his walls down, but to be sure it would probably take a root scan of her brain. She doesn't like people knowing she can switch and generally tries to keep it quiet, but it's a somewhat poorly kept secret if she stays in any one place too long. Eventually she ends up spending just as much time in both body shapes. History Skye was born planetside somewhere in the Milky Way, under a normal name, to normal organic parents. But that was a -long- time ago and the only reason he doesn't discuss it is because the memories are hazy and uncertain with the passage of so many years. The process of synthetic upgrading began in his young adult years and he took to space soon after, leading one to make an assumption that he was either from a rich family or came into money early somehow, possibly through inheritance. 'Skye' was a nickname from some point in his life which would eventually stick. He went through a few ships, trading each in for a better one, but the first ship he bothered to name was the No Good Son, a heavy fighter which would gain him a local reputation for bounty hunting. Skye never went after anything big, but his upgraded reflexes allowed for almost paltry collections of bounties on small time pirate crews and petty thugs. He may have even privateered for local militias at some points along the way. In spite of the steady work, he eventually purchased his current ship and took up trading, adopting a "shoot second" policy that would become his personal code going forward. Skye has been a trader and delivery pilot for a long time now, moving goods of high risk and high value. Disaster's Embrace is heavily armed, armored, and modified by him to do its job and even though it's not intergalactic, it can cross the span of the Milky Way in about a day. He's seen a lot of the galaxy and been traveling for a very long time now, enough so that even he's not quite sure of his exact age. His code is a simple one now, designed to keep him out of trouble and (hopefully) keep him honest in his dealings - Don't smuggle, no slaves, shoot second. Nothing illegal. He's come to find out that being above board actually can make life harder, but he's doing his best to stick by it. Since making RBS a more permanent habitation, Skye has taken to running cargo in a somewhat official capacity for the Administration Board. It's low level work, but it's also reliable and legal. Having a "home" now is somewhat strange after being a drifter for so long, but Skye's seen his ship as his home for so long now that it really changes little. As a girl, she might end up with a job at Deep Six Nine as well, further establishing herself in this odd little corner of the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:IC Category:Mezzodes